


Lunch Date

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Richard has been working a lot, Anne brings lunch to his office so they can spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wetbellamyblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/gifts).



Richard rubbed his forehead, as he looked at the computer screen. He’d been working so many hours later. He almost felt he should just move into the office. After all the couch in the corner was quite comfortable. But sleeping at the office would have meant he would not be sleeping next to Anne. His wife of barely a year. He was working so late that either she was asleep when he came home, or she was asleep when he left early this morning. Falling asleep next to her was a pleasure he certainly would not forego. 

Anne opened the door, and peaked in. He hadn’t looked up, so she suspected he thought she was his secretary. “Knock, knock.” She said softly. 

Richard looked up, and stared at Anne in shock. He’d certainly not been expecting her at all, and that shock was clear on his face. 

She smiled. “Might I reintroduce myself?” She grinned. “I’m your wife, Anne.” 

He laughed softly, standing and going over to her. “You know I’ve not forgotten you, sweetheart.” 

She grinned. “I know. I was only teasing.” 

He laughed softly, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy with work.” 

She shook her head. “I do understand.” 

He leaned his forehead against hers. “I’ve missed you.” 

She smiled softly. “I’ve missed you.” 

“You brought Chinese?” He asked softly. 

She smiled. “Sweet and sour chicken for me, beef with broccoli for you.” 

They sat down on the couch to eat, talking softly, their voices light and teasing. Richard occasionally took his chopsticks and feed Anne using them. 

Anne sighed softly, laying her head against his shoulder after they’d finished eating, his fingers were playing with the hem of her skirt. 

Richard could not help but let his finger start to move up her leg. It seemed as if it had been forever since he’d last touched her. His fingers moved up, to her thigh, and he couldn’t help but smile as she opened her legs a little give him more access. As his fingers moved higher, he realized from the texture she was wearing thigh highs. He laughed softly, turning to face her. “Planning to seduce me, Anne?” He asked softly. 

She laughed softly. “That depends do you want to be seduced Richard?”

He groaned softly as his fingers moved a little higher, and encountered the soft skin of her thigh. “What do you think?” He said softly. 

She laughed softly. “I say yes.” 

“How long did you have my secretary pencil you in?” He asked softly. 

“An hour and a half.” She murmured. 

“Ingenious idea.” He grinned, kissing her. 

Anne sighed softly, tangling her fingers in his hair. “Isn’t that why you married me?”

He laughed very softly. “One of the many reasons.” He breathed. “Come here.” He said softly, placing his hands on her hips, and helping her to straddle him. 

Anne sighed as his hands wandered around her thighs, then gasped as one slipped underneath her panties.

He smiled. “You’ve been thinking about this, getting yourself all worked up before coming here, haven’t you?” He murmured. 

She groaned softly as his finger slipped inside. “Yes.” 

“Tell me what you thought of?” He murmured. 

“The coat closet.” She gasped again as he added another finger. “At the wedding….” 

He laughed very softly. “Oh, I remember.” He withdrew his fingers. “Can you stand for a moment?” 

“Yes.” She murmured, at least she thought she could. She was relieved when he helped her to stand, for her legs did feel quite weak. 

Richard pushed her skirt up to her waist, and then pulled her panties down; as she stepped out of them, he undid his belt and unzipped his pants

She laughed softly as Richard pulled her back down to straddle his lap. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve been thinking about this too.” She teased. 

“I’m man.” He murmured, as he helped her to move over him. “It doesn’t take much.” 

Anne gasped as she started to take him inside, feeling him thrust upward to meet her. “Yes.’ She murmured. 

He groaned, realizing it had been far too long since he’d made love to his wife. He pushed her hair back, kissing her neck as their bodies moved in time with each other. 

“Richard.” Anne moaned, as he unbuttoned her shirt, and started to kiss the top of her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair as she always did. 

“Shhhhhh.” He said softly, placing his hand gently over her mouth, as her cries started to become louder. He could tell she was close, and so was he. “Quiet.” He murmured, as he felt her muscles tighten around him. He wrapped his arms around her, it was all he could do not to cry out as he spilled inside her. 

A few minutes later, Anne reclined out the couch watching as he straightened his clothes in the mirror. 

“My hair….” He muttered, trying to straighten it. 

Anne could not help but giggle at that. It had always amused her that he spent more time on his hair than she did on hers. “Maybe I can fix it?” 

He turned, giving her a mock glare as she laughed. “Absolutely not, you’re the one who did this to it!” 

That only made Anne laugh even more, and she was still laughing as he turned back to her. He’d straightened his hair as much as he could, honestly she couldn’t tell now that it looked any different than it had when she walked in. 

“That will have to do.” He said softly. He stopped as he saw her panties still on the floor. He bent and picked them up. “Are you planning to go straight home?” He asked. 

“Yes…” She nodded, curiously as to why he asked. 

“Then I’ll keep these.” He slipped them into his pocket. 

“Richard!” She cried out, just a little shocked. 

He grinned. “It’ll be fun.” He said softly, as she stood, and he straightened her skirt. 

She laughed softly, and kissed him, as they kissed she ran her fingers through his hair again. 

He gently pinned her to the door as they kissed. “You little minx.” He murmured, nipping gently at her neck. “You’ll pay for that later.” He laughed. 

Anne laughed softly, looking up at him. “Promise?”

“Oh, I promise.” He said softly, before letting her go.


End file.
